The Balance
by ForgottenDeleted
Summary: Everything has an opposite: light and dark, black and white, good and evil. When a newcomer arrives at Fairy Tail, it seems that her partners have something to do with this balance. These two partners may have a bigger role than the newcomer lets on.
1. Fairy Tail

Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

A confident, young girl walked up to the massive guild, her two partners by her side. She had night black hair with piercing silver cat shaped eyes, bleached because of the contracts she had with her partners. Her side bangs often fell over her left eye but she didn't mind. On her slender wrists were thing bracelets. On her left wrist was a black bracelet and on her right there was a white one. Her arms were tightly bandaged from her knuckles to just above her elbow. Today, she wore tight pants with calf high black boots that had buckled on them. She wore a black short sleeved shirt. Around her neck was a black choker with silver spikes all around it. She also wore black eyeliner but that was basically it for makeup. On her back was her black and white guitar, Balance. Now for her partners.

On her left was a massive wolf the size of a horse. This wolf had intelligent sky blue eyes. He was midnight black with small triangular ears. His tail had a blood red tint to it. On his right foreleg was a white ring like the girl's. The other partner was a large house cat, one that could stretch from her waist to her shoulder with no trouble at all. The cat had icy blue eyes and the demeanor of a tiger. The cat was snow white so the black ring around his left foreleg stood out sharply. These two 'partners' claimed to be brothers, and the girl was their shared ground.

"Are you sure about this, Mika?" the wolf asked, his voice more a deep growl.

"This seems to be the best choice." the cat replied smoothly, his voice an equally deep rumble.

"I'm sure about this, Duskar, Nagan." the girl grinned wickedly. "This is the guild Fairy Tail. They might prove to be interesting."

"You really should think things through instead of out of interest." the cat-Nagan- sighed.

"There are two Dragon Slayers here, are there not?" Duskar inquired. "I always wanted to meet them, though their power cannot compare to ours, brother."

"Don't be so arrogant." Nagan chuckled. "They could prove to be a nuisance if we ever have to face them."

"Shut up, both of you!" Mika snapped. She loved them both dearly, but their bickering was always annoying. Mika narrowed her eyes and stared at the massive guild. Impressive, she thought grudgingly to herself. "So let's go!" she cheered. Mika kicked open the front doors and noticed with some satisfaction at the eyes that came to look at her. At once, Nagan and Duskar trotted into guild to investigate. Mika's eyes landed on a pink haired mage wearing only a vest and a scarf to cover his torso. Beside him stood a dark haired mage apparently in his shorts. She also noticed the Fairy Tail stamps on them.

"Oi, what do you want?" the pink haired mage demanded.

"Mika, I've found the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel." Duskar called. The wolf stood next to hulking figure, seeming to be in the middle of eating iron. "Does that taste good?" Duskar inquired.

"The pink haired one is the Salamander, Natsu." Nagan reported from a table farther away from said Dragon Slayer. It made sense; Nagan only tolerated one kind of Fire user, Duskar.

Mika ran up to Natsu and peered at his face intently. Then she grinned. "Alright then. I want to join this guild."

"You just kick open our door and demand to join our guild?" the dark haired mage asked.

"Yep. That's my style, deal with it." Mika darted away and went to Nagan.

"I like her." Gajeel grinned. "She seems like the type to cause interest."

"Damn straight." Mika hopped onto the table Nagan sat on and sprawled out on top of it, laying on her stomach. "So can I join?"

"What magic do you use?" the dark haired mage demanded.

"I thought you would never ask." Mika flipped to her feet, causing the table to wobble. She swung her guitar around to her front and cracked her fingers. "I manipulate sound using music and can deafen anyone I want to." Mika began playing a loud, demonic solo. "Can you appreciate the power of rock?" she asked. Duskar's eyes began turning a blood red and Nagan's fur began to ripple.

"Mika out of all the songs." the cat sighed. "Your going to bring down the whole guild like this."

"She can bring down the whole guild with that song?" Natsu looked shocked.

"Well not the song per say but what it does to us." Duskar answered. "Demonic Awakening brings out our stronger powers and awakens our fury."

"I don't get it." Natsu said. A bright blue cat with wings darted to Natsu's side.

"Aye!"

"Put it this way. When she plays that song, it... fires us up." Nagan replied.

"Can it do the same on people?" the dark haired mage asked.

"Only on demons." Mika grinned sadistically. "I can still cause you to bleed out of your ears though."

"She _definitely _makes things more interesting." Gajeel said after swallowing the iron.

"Does that taste good?" Duskar asked.

"Wait so that means the cat and the wolf are-"

"Demons." Mika finished. "I'm one of those rare Demon Contractors." she swung her guitar back. She didn't like lying but she couldn't tell them the truth; she would be even more of a freak.

"I say she joins!" Gajeel shouted.

"Shut up! It's for Gramps to decide!" Natsu shouted back.

"You telling me what to do?"

"Got a problem?"

As the two Dragon Slayers began punching the shit out of each other, Mika sat back down and watched with amusement through half-lidded eyes. Yes this guild would provide some interest.


	2. Midnight

****NOTE** The magic Nagan and Duskar use is something I made up o.o**

* * *

><p>Over the course of several weeks, Mika began recognizing faces in the guild; Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza. Of course Mika never heard of Titania- she never cared enough. Gajeel provided her with a sort of friendship and Mika thought Juvia's unrequited love for Gray silly. Yes if she voiced her opinion out loud people would think that she was a bitch and yaddy yadda. Still it was her opinion. She recognized Levy, Jet and Droy, Team Shadowgear. Then there was Marijane and the master himself. She also heard of Mystogan and Laxus but again, did not really care. Above all, she still remained close to her partners. Mika had found a suitable home in Magnolia, which happened to be near Lucy's home so she often saw her.<p>

It was a lovely home-in her opinion. Duskar and Nagan liked it to, but outsiders would find it strange. It was small, two-story home with a nicer exterior than interior. Upstairs was her bedroom and bathroom. Downstairs held a tiny kitchen that was left unused (Mika couldn't cook to save her life) and an area that held a table and some chairs. However, on the walls hung Mika's greatest treasures; her guitars. Well the ones she used for entertainment not battle. She loved each and every one of them, keeping them in tune and clean. Why would outsiders not like her home? There were rumors that the house was haunted, which explained the low rent. Duskar and Nagan had put up some boundaries that prevented people from entering the home, unless they were invited. This allowed Mika to leave the house unlocked, which she would have done because she never really remembered stuff like that.

Life was going into a routine and well... Mika found it boring. There were the daily fights with Natsu, Gray and Gajeel and sometimes she herself picked a fight with one of them even though there was no point; Duskar and Nagan would never allow Mika to be harmed if they could help it. It was different all together when Mika actually fought; her partners didn't interfere except to lend them her their strength and magical abilities.

"Let's do a job, Duskar, Nagan." Mika sighed as she leaned back on her seat, feet propped up on the table.

"What for? If you need jewels, I can provide gems you can sell." Duskar replied.

"But I want to kick someone's ass." Mika groaned. "I'm so bored I can feel myself dying of it."

"Don't be so dramatic." Nagan chided. "We'll do a job if you want to." the cat leaped off the table and went to the Request Board with Duskar, leaving Mika alone in one of those rare moments.

"You want to do a job?" Lucy asked. "You can come with us."

Mika eyed the blond. Lucy Heartfilia. She didn't hate Lucy but didn't like her either. She also knew that Lucy was on "Fairy Tail's Strongest Team." what a title! "Nah. I prefer going with Nagan and Duskar. Also you would have to split the reward money five different ways if I went with you."

"Why don't I count?" Happy yelled distantly.

"Cats don't need jewels." Mika replied. "Oh? Your still here, Lucy?"

The blond seemed to be taken back by Mika's tone. "You've been here for weeks now yet you barely made any friends. All you do is spend time with your pets-" Lucy began.

Mika pounded a fist on the table, her eyes like silver fire. "Partners. They are not my servants, or my pets. They are my partners!" she roared.

Lucy waved her hands out in front of her as a way to apologize. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm-"

"Get away from me." Mika said hotly. She sat back down and watched with satisfaction as Lucy began to tremble.

"You didn't have to yell at her like that." Gray said.

Mika clucked her tongue. "Figures. I say one thing in my defense and you people get upset for her."

Gray's eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself."

"Oh?" Mika grinned slyly. "You wanna go?" Mika made that _come get it _motion with her hands and to her amusement Gray pounded a fist into his hand.

"Ice Make," he began.

"No, Gray don't!" Lucy pleaded.

"Lance!" at once a number of ice lances with sharp points darted at Mika who continued to smile.

"Ice break."

Gray held back a gasp as his lances shattered and pieces of ice hung in the air before dropping to the floor, where they turned to powder. Nagan walked over and sat in front of Mika's table.

"As long as I'm here, not one of your ice attacks will ever reach her." the cat said as Duskar dropped a request into Mika's lap.

"How did you-"

"I specialize in ice. Not making it into shapes, but I manipulate the very substance that is ice. I can change it to water then back to ice if I so wished. Ice Mages fear me." Nagan explained. Twitching at ear, he peered at Juvia who was hiding behind a pillar. "So tell your mate that water won't work either."

"M-mate?" Gray stammered.

"That's his term for 'girlfriend' or 'boyfriend'." Mika rolled up the request paper as she got to her feet. She told Marijane about it before walking to Fairy Tail's entrance. Duskar followed her out with Nagan.

"Don't forget, Gray." the cat called back. "I am the ice." Gray looked like he was punched in the stomach by a metal fist.

* * *

><p>"You nearly gave away our secret." Mika growled as she packed extra bandages and jewels. She flexed her arms to bend to fresh bandages. She had showered and changed into a black T-shirt with the sleeves torn off; it was made to look like it was splattered in blood. She had pulled on her fingerless gloves that ended at the wrist and had tuned her guitar Balance. Mika had pulled on tight pants and put on her signature boots. She slung on her guitar and hooked the travel bag onto Duskar's back.<p>

"It was necessary to let it be known that I control his prized element." Nagan shrugged. "After all, I am its creator."

"Yes, but you don't need to go and tell everyone in Fairy Tail; they'll expel us." Mika sighed. "Or rather the Magic Council would step in and everything would come crashing down."

"Don't be so reckless, Nagan." Duskar scolded as they walked out the front door.

"Like your one to talk, Duskar Reckless One." Nagan snorted.

"Don't bring up the names." Duskar grunted. They walked to the edge of Magnolia without an incident.

"We're going to Osura right?" Mika asked.

"Yes. Osura is said to be haunted, Mika. Do you still wish to go?" Nagan replied.

"All I have to do is defeat some thieves and I get 90,000 jewels." she shrugged. "That's easy enough especially with you two around."

"Do you want to fight for once or do want to sit back?" Duskar growled.

"I want to kick some ass; it's too boring around here. You two can take half and I can take the other half." Mika answered. They exited south of Magnolia and Mika remembered that it would take her a day to reach Osura on foot. "Duskar you should just carry us on your back, at least that way we can be back home late at night."

"I know you like the night in Magnolia, so I'll do it just for today." Duskar said. Mika smiled; he was the most dangerous thing alive, yet he had a soft spot for Mika, as did Nagan even if he didn't want to admit it. Duskar allowed her to mount him and she held his thick fur for support. Nagan leaped up onto his brother's back and clung to him in the same way.

The sunlight bent and the forest blurred past as Duskar darted forward. Mika couldn't see the forest anymore and it felt as though the wolf was only walking. Then the sunlight unbent and vision clarified. They stood in front of a sign that read "Osura, Friend to the Spirits." Mika dismounted and stood in front of the sign. "There's nothing here." she commented. The buildings were half destroyed and bits and pieces of debris were everywhere. There was no sign of life that Mika could sense.

"No, there's a person here; I can sense them." Nagan disagreed. "We should find that person and question them."

Mika nodded. "Nagan, scout to the west. Duskar and I will go to the east."

"Why should I go alone?"

"You're better at hiding in the shadows that Duskar is." Mika pointed out. "They didn't call you the Shadow Walker for no reason."

Nagan seemed satisfied with that answer. "Very well, just be careful." the snow white cat ran off, becoming a white speck until he disappeared. Duskar nudged her in the opposite direction and they went off. They walked the abandoned streets, taking note of the demolished homes and they even came across the remains of what appeared to a guild. From what Mika could see, it was the guild Specter Wind.

"What happened here?" she whispered. She heard the faint sound of a pebble being kicked, bouncing on the hard ground before being forced forward again. "Get in the shadows." Mika hissed.

"But-"

"Go!" Mika could hear their footsteps now, faint and crunching along the gravel. Mika tensed and swung her guitar out to her front and waited for the person to appear from around the corner. To her surprise, it really was only one person. It was a male that had spiky black hair, wore eyeliner and plum colored lipstick. On his ears were skull earrings. He wore a vest with fur lining, yellow pants with black markings and boots. On his left strand of hair were five colored beads. He also had on a black choker necklace and spiked bracelets. "Oi!" she called, causing him to look at her. "Where did you get those earrings from?"

_OF ALL THE THINGS TO ASK! _Nagan roared in her mind, after seeing her mental image of him. _Who cares where he got those earrings? _

_I care! Those are cool! _Mika snapped back.

"Oh? I thought I had destroyed everyone in this town." he said.

"Answer my question!" Mika growled.

_Concentrate, idiot! He's one of the __Oración Seis! _Nagan snarled. _He's supposed to be in jail... keep him preoccupied until I reach you. _

"What? I have to be a distraction?" Mika groaned aloud. The person eyed her curiously, pupils contracted.

"Are you talking to yourself?" he asked, amused.

"NO! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? CRAZY?" Mika answered, temper rising. _Forget __waiting, I'll deal with him myself!_

_ No, Mika!_

Mika ripped out a chord. "Dancing Earth!" the ground began shifting and large pillars of earth grew to smash down on the Oración Seis member, but he grinned sadistically (even more than Mika's) and the pillars missed him and bent to hit her. Mika held back a scream as the pillars smashed into her body; Balance shattered under the attack as it took most of the damage. She fell hard and laid there.

"Idiot!" Duskar growled, stepping out to protect her. "He uses Reflector magic and can create illusions!" Mika struggled to her feet, swaying. Her bandages were becoming undone.

"Re-" she began before nearly dropping to her knees. However she forced herself to remain upright. "Re-equip!" A low green light shone in front of her hands and a new guitar appeared, this one black with flames licking the strings. "Flame Whisperer!"

"Mika, wait for Nagan!" the wolf growled. "Don't play another note."

"No! You're not my protectors, you're my friends, my partners." Mika raised her head, left eye covered, right eye blazing. "We are equals."

"That's nice and all, but this bores me." her opponent's grin broadened. Mika's clothes began constricting her, her choker... well choking her. She gasped for air as Flame Whisperer dropped to the ground.

"Honestly, I told you that wearing collars would get you killed." Nagan leaped to Duskar's side. "Duskar, if you please?"

"Eruption!" Duskar snarled, a huge fiery magic circle opening up at the boy's feet.

"Feeling queasy yet, Midnight?" Nagan asked as the ground exploded upwards, the rocks heated and melting on his skin. Midnight shouted once before dropping to the ground. "I've already figured out your weaknesses. Freedom Air." the cat waved his tail and Mika's lungs filled with air. She held her throat as she coughed.

"Piercing Truth!" the wolf growled.

"That should keep you from using illusions." Nagan said triumphantly.

Mika struggled to her feet, guitar in hand. "Midnight?" she said. "My favorite hour?"

"Think straight!" Duskar snapped. He caught her when she fell, body limp. "Her bandages came off. She can't move anymore."

"Of all the times..." Nagan shook his head. "Midnight, give up. You cannot win against us."

Midnight got to his feet. "That's your opinion! Spiral Pain!"

"Gem Make Shield!" Duskar howled. Large, colorful gems burst from the earth, blocking the attack until Nagan realized Midnight was twisting around the shield.

"Resorting to creator magic? So low, Duskar." Nagan sighed. "Gem break." Cracks began appearing along the gem shield, growing larger and larger until they met in the middle. The shield shattered, and as the shards floated in the air, the cat commanded, "Gem shard!" the shards flew at Midnight but the cat didn't expect them to reach the mage. Just as he expected, the shards landed everywhere but at Midnight.

"Is that all you can do?" Midnight sneered.

Mika struggled back into wakefulness, pushing Duskar away from her. Standing, she glared at Midnight. "Never underestimate my friends. You'll live to regret it." her right eye was a hard ghostly silver.

"Is that so?" Midnight asked. He seemed interested in this statement.

"Fear it. Fear Team Demon Fury!" Mika said, her voice strong and fluid, unlike her weak and trembling body.

"Demon Fury? So these animals here, are demons?" Midnight inquired.

Mika faltered. She hated lying. "Whatever you say." she amended.

"Then they should be fun to destroy!"

"Sky's Cloud!" Duskar shouted as Mika collapsed again. A swirl of clouds lifted the group up and Duskar willed it to move back to Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Down below them, Midnight grinned. He had never been so thrilled in his life! He had finally found something worth his while! He noted the direction they were going in and thought about the wolf and the cat. For some reason, his mind drifted over to the girl, Mika. She was an interesting one; she actually yelled at him, pride wounded at the thought of her friends being insulted. Would she actually pick a fight with him again? Midnight's smile became sadistic. Yes, she was an interesting one.<p> 


	3. Father Dearest and the Sword of Balance

**kisshufan4ever beyond birthday: thanks :D **

* * *

><p>Mika blinked wearily, fresh bandages tightly wound up her arm. She was laying in an unfamiliar bed and it smelled like medicine in here. <em>Infirmary? <em>She thought confusedly. She struggled in her sheets, kicking off the blanket until it fell on the floor. _What the hell happened to my clothes? _Mika asked to herself. She wore a half-cut off shirt that revealed her lower torso and shorts that showed off the rest of her skin. Bandages went from her knees to the knuckles of her toes, as they should be. It was too... hot. Mika swung her legs off the bed and got to her feet, swaying as the room spun. Still, she forced herself to walk to the door, past the other empty beds. She struggled to open the door and managed to stand in the entrance to the main hall. She could see Nagan and Duskar sitting together with the rest of the guild gathered around them.

"Are you sure?" Erza was saying. "Midnight was the one that destroyed Osura? Not anyone else?"

"Do you doubt our report?" Duskar growled in reply.

"Mika, you've awakened." Nagan greeted. The guild turned to look at her before Lucy burst out with, "You should be in bed!"

"I'm hungry and it smells disgusting in there." Mika wrinkled her nose tiredly.

"I can make you some ramen." Marijane suggested.

"What happened to my clothes?" Mika went on, ignoring Marijane's suggestion.

"They were all torn up so we-" Lucy began.

"Where are they?"

"We threw them out, but your boots are still here."

"Why? Why would you tell her that?" Duskar sighed.

"You people... threw out my clothes?" Mika pounded the wall with a fist. "I should force you to pay me back! No. on second thought, I want a fight."

Natsu and Gajeel looked excited and were ready to charge straight at her but Nagan said, "You're still weak from your injuries. If you fight now you might die."

"I don't care." Mika growled. "I want-"

The entrance swung open and in the door way stood a tall, demanding figure. He had night black hair like Mika's but had bright green eyes. His mouth was twisted in a half-smile and he wore a long traveling cloak. He looked like he was in his early thirties. Mika's fist tightened and her eyes shone with hatred.

"Is Mika Nightshade here?" he asked.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Mika announced curtly. The guild looked from her to the man in surprise.

"To bring my only daughter home." the man grinned fully.

"I'm not your daughter. I'd rather die than go back with you." Mika snapped.

"Mika..." Nagan said quietly.

"Is that so? How about this then? If you beat me in a fight, then you can stay in Fairy Tail but if you lose... you die or you can come back with me. Either way the ending is still your choice." her father replied, ignoring Nagan.

"When?" Mika asked.

"Mika!" Duskar growled.

"It'll be a surprise. When I show up, we fight."

"Fine, now get out or Nagan will make you." Mika warned. Her father turned and left as suddenly as he came. Mika groaned and sunk to her knees. "I need food."

"I was going to go hunting but forget now. If we leave you alone, you father might challenge you." Duskar grunted.

"Go. I'll just stay here with Nagan." Mika smiled.

"But you get so easily influenced by us..." the wolf's voice trailed off.

"What does he mean?" Gray whispered to Nagan.

"You'll see soon enough." the cat replied.

"I'll be back soon. Stay out of trouble." the wolf walked out of the guild as Mika smirked. Suddenly, Mika straightened and her eyes were like silver ice. She frowned and her eyes seemed to sharpen.

"This is what Duskar meant by 'influence.'" Nagan chuckled. "I am cold and analytical, no? So without Duskar around to balance out my presence, Mika also becomes cold and analytical. Also, when neither of us are around her, she remains normal."

"You change her that much?" Gray sounded shocked.

"Yes, but she still wants us around almost all the time." Nagan chuckled.

"Why is that?"

"She doesn't feel comfortable around people, but can't stand being alone." the cat sighed.

"Comfortable?" Gray prodded.

"Ah, more like she doesn't trust them. Not after her father. But it's her business. I can't go explaining what she doesn't want people to know." Nagan answered. "You're free to try to get closer to her to find out more about her."

Mika sat stiffly on a bar stool and snapped her fingers at Marijane. "I didn't know you drank." Marijane said nervously as she filled up a mug.

"Only when I'm badly hurt." Mika replied as Marijane slid the mug over to her. Mika downed the drink with one large swallow, liking the burning feeling as the alcohol slid down her throat. "More." she indicated with her hands.

"Don't drink too much, Mika. Your father...?" the cat said as Mika downed another mug.

"It's fine. I don't plan on drinking too much. I will however be planning strategies with you, Nagan." she replied.

"Your father is a strong man, do you think you can beat him?"

"He never said that you and Duskar couldn't help me during the fight. If I beat him, I beat him." Mika answered. "Even so, I suspect that he'll challenge me when you both leave me alone."

"Does that mean we have to stay with you all the time?"

Mika looked up sharply and the look in her eyes shocked Gray. "No. I want this to be done and over with. The faster you two disappear from the scene the faster this fight will be over."

"We can stay with you until you recover-" Nagan began.

"Again no. It'll just give him more time to figure out my strengths and weaknesses. I want him to challenge me soon, even if I'm not at the height of my power." Mika smiled sadly. "Plus, if he beats me, he can banish you two and I'll be all alone." her voice had dropped to a whisper, but Gray was close enough to hear her.

Was she really that afraid to be left alone?

"What's that man's name? You father's." Gray asked, pretending that he hadn't overheard her sentence.

Mika looked at him, her gaze critical as she thought about it. Gray could almost see the decision coming to her mind. "His name is Nero Nightshade." she answered.

Gray took a seat next to her. "Why does he want to take you back with him?"

She seemed to think it over again. "He seems that anything that could have belonged to him will belong to him until the day they die. I told him I belonged to no one, destroyed his home and left."

"So he wants you back for-" Gray began.

"Revenge because I wounded his pride and managed to escape him." Mika interrupted. "It's not out of love."

"Oh." Gray said, not managing to say anything else. Nagan nodded as if he approved of Mika sharing information. "What are you going to do when he challenges you?"

"I was actually going to ask you for some information. My father specializes in Ice Creation Magic like you but also uses sound magic like I do, so his violin is made out of ice. Are there any weak points to you magic?" Mika replied.

Nagan left them to discuss things for themselves and padded outside. It was nice to see Mika actually holding a conversation with someone other than Duskar or himself. The sun was still high in the sky, meaning his brother would reach the height of his power soon. Nagan twitched his ears and sensed the same presence he felt in Osura. "Midnight." he growled to himself. He glared into a tree but wasn't bothered to go hunt down the Oración Seis member; it wasn't worth the trouble. Plus, he knew that Mika would be keen to try to fight the mage again.

Nagan enjoyed the sunlight but he yearned for the soft glow of the moon. He was the reason why Mika loved the night so. She rarely slept if the moon was full and sometimes just for the fun of it, she would remain awake just to watch the stars. Nagan and Mika both yearned for the moon's silver glow and they felt safe under the stars, like the heavens themselves watched over them. The cat sighed and knew that his wishing would not make the night come faster; he wasn't who he used to be and neither was Duskar.

* * *

><p>The days flew by quickly and following Mika's advice, Duskar and Nagan went out hunting together, leaving her alone, but her father still never approached again. She was more injured than first thought and so, Mika still remained in a weaker state. Mika often explored the guild on her trembling legs; often she didn't wear boots because it slowed her down. Today she felt slightly better so she donned knee high flat boots that covered up most of the bandages and shorts; summer was coming on strong here in Magnolia. She also wore a tank top. Her clothing, including her bandages, were white because she believed white was a cooling color. Nagan agreed.<p>

Mika walked outside to see Fairy Tail's "yard." It actually was just a small area behind the building surrounded by trees. She walked to the center of the clearing and sighed with relief as the wind blew. She shook out her hair. Nagan and Duskar had gone exploring all the way on the other side of Magnolia and perhaps farther but she wasn't worried. Perhaps her father just said an empty threat.

"It's time, Mika."

She froze and turned to her right where her father stood. He wore another traveling cloak but his face was visible as he grinned. Mika smiled coldly back. "Fine then. Bring it!" she yelled.

Natsu heard her shout from inside and most of the guild went to go watch the fight. None of them noticed that their was another presence there, but among the trees. "Re-equip! Sharp Note!"

A jagged looking white guitar appeared on her back and she swung it into her hands. Mika narrowed her eyes. _I can't use up too much of my magic._

_ Mika! What's happening? _Duskar asked. _I felt you Re-equip!_

_ My father has decided to appear, I'm battling him now. _Mika replied.

_We're coming back as fast as we can! _Nagan said.

She felt the connection go dead as she concentrated on her father. "Dancing Earth!" she played the same chord she used on Midnight, but this one was much stronger, enhanced by her beloved guitar. The ground began to swirl and pillars of earth shot towards her father. Nero laughed and stretched out his hand as the pillars smashed into them. At his touch, the pillar crumbled to dust. "

"Is that all you can do?" Nero asked wickedly. "Try this: Ice Make Geyser!" he slammed his hands down on the ground and the ice erupted from the ground growing larger and larger until it burst up under Mika. She held back as a scream as her bandages began to unravel. _Oh no. _she thought, fear clenching her stomach. She landed with a hard thud and felt the air flying out of her lungs. "What? You didn't scream? I used to be able to make you cry and scream all the time."

"What's wrong with you? That's your daughter!" Gray shouted. Mika struggled to her feet, trying to fix her bandages.

_Mika! _Duskar called. _Hold on! _

_ I'm trying... to. _

Mika groaned and gave up on the bandages. Hopefully, the remaining would hold out. "I wasn't the same person I was two years ago, Father." she sneered the word until it was an insult. "You should learn to fear me, Nero. Flaming Whips!" Tendrils of flames leaped from the guitar began moving towards Nero who jumped aside, but Mika wasn't finished yet; she played the song louder and with more ferocity, adding a demonic sound to the notes she ripped out. Nero gasped as the whips wrapped around his limbs, burning the cloak straight through. Mika added another note to the song and another whip appeared. It lashed across Nero's chest and burned the skin.

"You little brat!" Nero said through clenched teeth. He jerked his wrists back and the Mika felt the guitar beginning to slip from her grasp. Her father seemed to notice as well and he grinned devilishly. Nero pulled back harder and Mika gasped as her guitar was ripped free from her hands. It flew towards Nero, who grabbed the guitar's neck and smashed it against the ground, shattering the spell. "You say you haven't changed, but your magic hasn't gotten stronger either! However, I have grown stronger and you'll fear me more than ever." A cold mist formed around his hands and Mika cut off the urge to run.

This time, when the spell hit her she did scream, a small one though. "Argh!" Ice fists slammed into her from either side before trapping her between them. Nero raised his arms and the ice arms held her up high. Mika gasped as the cold settled in her bones.

"I know of your hatred of the cold, Mika. I have never forgot about you or your fears." Nero said.

"Hatred of the cold?" Gray echoed. "But that can't be true... we sit and talk to each other all the time." he said quietly.

"I know that you're afraid of drowning, Mika and afraid of being abandoned." Nero went on.

_Afraid of drowning and abandonment? _The figure thought in the tree. _I could use that information. _

_ Mika, we're almost there. Are you still alive? _Nagan demanded.

_Yes. I can tap into your power now?_

"You're wrong, Nero. I no longer hate the cold." Mika opened her eyes; they resembled silver crystals. "I embrace it!" Her eyes glowed with a power that was not her own. It was exhilarating and Mika fought to keep her sanity; she could die if she absorbed too much of Nagan's magical power. For a moment, her eyes appeared to be an icy blue before turning a solid silver again. "Ice break!" the cracks began appearing along the ice that encased Mika and Nero looked nervous.

"What is this?"

"When you have partners as great as mine, anything is possible, including being one with the ice!" at the end, her eyes were Nagan's and her voice had an echoing rumble. Gray noticed that the broken pieces of ice resembled the shape of wings around Mika. Her eyes glowed with fury and she extended her hands and the ice responded. The shards pointed at Nero and Mika grinned viciously. "Ice shard Nero!" the shards flew at her father who couldn't dodge them no matter how fast he ran. Nero let out his own scream as one of the larger pieces slammed into his chest. Mika landed on her feet this time.

_Duskar, if you please._

_ You got it. Lightning Strike!_

Mika felt this new energy take the place of Nagan's, warming her up. She also knew that her speed had now been enhanced. She darted forward and punched Nero right in the chest before following up with a roundhouse kick. She ran back to her previous position. "Bet you didn't see that coming." she grinned.

"I don't get it!" Natsu complained.

"Oh? So you learned how to do that? You still can't win that way, Mika. Using physical attacks won't help you, since I'm the one that taught you all you know." Nero clapped his hands together and covered the whole ground in ice. Mika groaned; now Lighting Strike would be useless now. She felt Nagan's and Duskar's presence here and was reassured.

_What? Midnight is watching the battle? What is he up to? Nagan thought to himself._

Nero slid on the ice to Mika, who couldn't run or she'd fall. He grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her, forcing her onto her knees. He pulled on them harder and Mika grunted as her back bent towards the icy ground. She screamed as Nero began shocking her arms with electricity. "Yes, scream in pain Mika. Just like old times." he increased his power and the bandages began tearing loose.

"Nagan, her bandages!" Duskar said. Nagan was deeply worried. If those bandages came off... Mika would be as good as dead.

"I can see that, but Mika did say she wanted to be stronger." Nagan sighed, pretending not to be troubled.

Mika's screams continued and it seemed like music to a certain someone's ears. _So she __**can **__scream. _Midnight's lips curved into a smile. The remainder of the bandages tore free, exposing livid scars that ran from her knuckles to her elbow.

"What is that?" the entire guild asked.

"If Nero keeps going, then the scars will..." Nagan sucked in a breath.

_What is that indeed?_

Nero laughed cruelly and nearly pulled up the electricity up to full power. The audience watched as the scars began to re-open and blood began dripping onto the ice. Mika's screams turned into something else, more like a war cry and the muscles in her arms tensed. "Stop. Touching. Me!" she roared, gripping her father's arms and flipping him over herself and onto his ice. He slid farther away from her, only stopping when he hit a tree. Mika got to her feet, eyes alive with a fury Nagan and Duskar had never seen each before. Blood flowed freely from her her scars, settling into her hands before dripping on the ice below. "Fire Tornado!" pounded her fists together and a huge fiery column spun towards Nero, who dodged it.

"Missed me!" her father snickered.

"I wasn't aiming for you!" Mika grinned. Her attack had melted the icy ground. Nagan and Duskar slid from the forest and went to stand behind Mika.

"You tapped into my powers. You haven't done that since the day I met you." the wolf said happily.

"Re-equip, Sharp Screech! This guitar is hungry for revenge, Nero. You killed it's 'brother.'" Mika laughed. "Demonic Awakening!" she began playing the song and her two partners realized that her magic was stronger than before, much stronger; they could already feel their fury surfacing.

"You hurt, Mika." Nagan snarled, fur rippling as he grew to Duskar's size. Thin, black streaks began to develop on his fur.

"No one hurts her, and gets away with it." Duskar added, his eyes nearly solid blood red.

"Ice Make Medina!" In Nero's hands appeared at ice violin. "Lullaby of the Beasts! Can you deal with that, Mika?" Nero called as he began playing rapidly. The music clashed, but Nero's was obviously the dominant song. "Looks like your demons are going to sleep. Forever!"

Mika grinned and Nero was unnerved. "You honestly thought I was done? Never." Mika added something to her song and Nagan and Duskar prepared to leap forward. "Demonic Slash!" As her partners leaped at the panicked Nero, Mika seemed to miss a note and they missed. "Are you afraid yet father? Next time they won't miss. Give in!" Nagan and Duskar began circling Mika as her blood soaked fingers rapidly played the song.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Nero laughed nervously.

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't mind that you tried to kill me by opening up the scars you gave me, but you can never touch my friends. Never." The song changed again. The guitar glowed green and in her arms the guitar disappeared. In the air beside her a sword appeared. The blade was four feet long and was a shadow black. The hilt had skull on it and the handle fit her hand perfectly.

"That's- that's the Sword of Balance." Erza seemed aghast.

"Sword of Balance? What does that do?" Gray asked.

"It's the sword that represents the good and the bad in the world; the sword that proves that for every evil thing in the world, there is a good to rise against it." Erza said, shaking. "Every person who has used that sword has either paid for their crimes or have become a hero in a way. How does she own it?"

Mika held the blade at arms' length. "Prepare yourself!" she was across the clearing in one moment and was directly in front Nero the next, swing her sword. He blocked it with his violin but Mika smiled as she put her full weight on it. The violin shattered and a huge explosive cloud came from it. Mika cut through the cloud. Nero had been knocked backwards from the explosion and was sprawled on the ground. She pointed the sword point at her throat. "I win." she said simply.

"Aye. You did." Nero sighed. "You can stay."

_So this is her magic and her power? Pah. I can still beat her. _Midnight smiled cruelly at the thought of crushing her.

"Don't let go of the sword, Mika!" Nagan urged. However, it was slipping out of her blood soaked hand and she faltered. She pulled it away from her father's throat and the sword fell from her fingers as her legs buckled. At once the sword disappeared in a flash of green light and she fell to her knees. Nero had scooted away the moment Mika pulled the sword away from him.

"Dammit. Don't let her arms touch to floor." Duskar growled.

"Ice skin." a thin layer of ice formed on Mika's arms and Duskar caught her as she fell. Her arms wound around themselves around his neck as he settled on the ground.

"Are you okay, Mi-chan?" the wolf asked quietly.

"You only call me that when you're worried." Mika smiled softly. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Just Sleep, Mi-chan, Sleep Starling." Duskar sighed. Mika's eyes closed and her steady breathing told him that she was already asleep.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Nagan snapped. "She's injured!" the guild members began escorting Duskar and Mika into the infirmary, but Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Happy remained with Nagan.

"Nero, explain yourself." the cat grunted before the others could say anything.

"How could you do that to your own daughter!" Gray burst out.

"If you wanted a fight, you could have fought me!" Natsu added.

"Silence!" Erza shouted.

"Believe it or not... I adore Mika. I adore my only daughter and want to do what's best for her, but several years ago... I made an awful decision. Those scars, they aren't actual scars they're-"

"Seals." Erza guessed. "You burned seals into your own daughter's skin, for what reason?"

"Yes, their seals." Nero looked dejected. "When she was a child she had incredible magic power and it often helped her win in fights. The town we lived in threatened to execute her if she didn't stop. I begged them to let her be, that she would stop but they wanted a better way. When she was playing outside, the mayor had her kidnapped and brought to his home. They then summoned me and said that the solution would work only if her family did it... and I'm the only member of her family left." Nero went on.

"And you did it?" Lucy gasped.

"I will never forget the look on her face. She started yelling, screaming, 'Daddy you promised you would never hurt me. Daddy!" Nero choked out. "But I did it anyways and it sealed away her power. I always wanted to undo the seal, but it was burned into her skin. The best I can do is-"

"Try to open up the seal so that she can still use her powers." Nagan finished. "It causes the same amount of pain it took to put on the seal, if not more. Was that what you were trying to do?" he asked.

"It was. I even tried to when she was little but she always ran away, screaming from the pain." Nero fought back tears. "I only wanted what was best for her."

"I see. I doubt Mika would want to see you though." Nagan said. "You should go."

"Tell her... that I'm sorry. I don't think she would ever forgive me, but it's worth a try. Mika's full strength should be coming back soon, but she can't reach her full potential without bleeding from her seals." Nero replied. "Goodbye, Nagan, Fairy Tail." he began walking away.

"Wait." the cat called. Nero turned to see Nagan back to his normal size. "Thank you, for taking care of Mika while you could."

Nero smiled, tears falling freely from his face. "Thank you, for saving her."

Nagan watched Nero's figure until he could no longer see him. He turned back to look at the others. "Speak not a word of this. Mika would destroy you all-or try to- if she knew that you knew her personal history."

"We promise." Natsu and Happy chorused.

"I need something bigger than that. Swear it. Swear it on the sun." Nagan said.

When they all did, they began filing back into the guild. Nagan turned to glare at the surrounding trees. _How was that for a show? _The cat thought wryly.

* * *

><p><em>Her powers are sealed away? I was right, this girl really is interesting. <em>Midnight grinned. _All the more reason to destroy her. It'll be so much fun, I can hardly wait! No wait, it isn't the girl that's interesting it's her "partners", the demons. They would be way more fun. Or I could destroy all of them... the look on her face would be priceless. So it's settled then; Team Demon Fury will be crushed._

* * *

><p><strong>Review people! I love reviews; it tells me about areas where I can improve and why you all liked it :D So review!<strong>


	4. Burdens and Confusion

Midnight smiled to himself as he sat on the roof of Fairy Tail's guild. He wanted to fight Team Demon Fury now, and he would strike while that pathetic girl, Mika, was still weak. He wanted to prolong her suffering, but then he would have to deal with the demons Midnight crossed his legs and bowed his head against the noon sun's glare. He had noticed that the demons didn't go to full power while facing him-because of her. If she ceased to exist then... Wait? Why was he focused on her? Mika wasn't the first person to stand up to him, but she was the first to spark so much interest in him. Why? What was so special about her that other females didn't have? The only thing she provided was strong opponents. So what was so special about her? Was it her silver eyes that blazed like a ghostly sun when she got angry, or was it that she seemed so willingly to throw her life away for a good fight? _There I go again! _Midnight thought bitterly. The girl-he refused to name her now- was just a distraction, a pawn, that could be removed with ease.

As he waited the sun drifted lower and lower in the sky and soon it was evening. _What's taking so long? _He asked himself. He stretched his legs and peered over the roof to see anyone leaving or coming into the guild. He grinned as he heard, "Mika, stay overnight!"

"No way. It smells terrible in there!" the girl snapped back.

"Only you think that..."

"I said no!" Midnight watched as she tottered forward on weak legs, head held proud and defiant. The cat walked beside her as the wolf allowed her to grab onto his fur. Midnight could see that she had on fresh bandages and for some reason he felt a sense of relief. He watched as she pulled off her boots.

"What are you doing?" the cat asked mildly.

"I hate wearing shoes when I put on new bandages. You know that." she grunted. She held the boots gingerly in one hand before shoving them into a travel bag the wolf had on his back. They walked together, their pace slow because the girl and Midnight found himself annoyed at this as he followed them. _Would it not be easier to have someone carry her? _He thought, temper rising. _Maybe now would be a good time to play with her fears... _Decided, Midnight began preparing his magic.

"The moon's out tonight." the cat said, staring up at the sky.

"Yeah. I wanted to rest tonight but the moon's out and resisting the night air is almost impossible," the demon contractor sighed. "At least it'll be peaceful."

"Aye. The moon's soft glow..." the cat replied with longing.

"The pale light that bathes my skin." the girl said with equal longing. She smiled and Midnight was so startled, he stopped his magic. For some reason... when he saw her smile, his heart thudded erratically. He dismissed it as the moonlight- anyone could look nice in the glow of the moon. "Say, Nagan, do you think we'll encounter that Midnight person again?" she asked.

Midnight's insides twisted when she said his name. It was almost like it was the first time he heard anyone say his name. "Maybe. He might be interested in battling us again."

"He never did tell me where he got those earrings from." Mika (Midnight thought her name without meaning to and just gave up) complained. "He could have just answered that before trying to kill me."

"You definitely have your priorities straight." the wolf said sarcastically. "Earrings... what do you want them for? You don't even wear jewelry."

"But I thought they looked cool." Mika mumbled, embarrassed at being scolded. Midnight could see the blush creeping up her neck.

"Mika... when do you plan on communicating with people? I understand that you think talking to us is just fine, but to other people who don't understand the situation, it seems strange that you only spend time with animals-even if they are demons." Nagan changed the topic abruptly.

"When I feel like it!" Mika said defensively. "Who cares about other people's opinions? You two are the only people I need."

"But we aren't substitutes, Mi-chan." Duskar broke in. "We can be your loyal friends but nothing more. Don't you ever wish for someone to hug you and to love you more than we can?" he asked.

"No..." Mika muttered. "What for? So they can hurt me in the end, like my father or my mother? No, loving someone else other than you two is like giving them the power to destroy me."

Midnight was immediately interested. _Eh? Power to destroy her? I could use this too. _He grinned. So much information and he didn't even have to force it out of people! But then, he would have to find a person that could love her, which was nearly impossible. It didn't matter how pretty she looked, she was weak underneath it all.

"You live in too much fear, Mika." Nagan sighed. _She really does. _

"Do you think I want to? I just wish I could forget and be a normal person." she said bitterly. Frustrated, she stamped her foot, causing her to wince. "All of my mobility relies on bandages. And I owe you two my life. I hate that. I hate owing someone anything, even if it's you two." they had stopped walking now and Mika clenched her hand into a fist. Midnight never saw it before, but she was always trembling. _Always_. "I wish I could forget." the group started walking forward again and Midnight wanted to ease her pain in some way.

_Stop it! You're here to destroy them, not play some petty games with the girl. Wait... that's it. Mika, you will regret ever meeting me. _Midnight grinned devilishly but a small, tiny part of him twinged with guilt. Still, he continued to follow the group until they reached a two story home. Mika opened up the door with no key he could see and walked inside. He tried to go closer to the home but Midnight found that he was forced to a halt and was suddenly turned around. _What the hell_? He tried again to no avail and went around back before somebody could see him.

"What do you want?" Nagan sighed, leaping down from the tree in the back. The cat's fur glowed and it seemed to enhance his power. "You stalked us home, so what do you want?"

"To fight you again. That should be obvious." Midnight refused to look surprised and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just me or our entire team?" the cat inquired, sitting down before wrapping his tail around his paws. "I know for sure that Mika would be up to the challenge."

Midnight faltered for a moment at the thought of fighting her again but straightened his back. "I'm not interested in fighting her-"

"Why? Worried you'll lose?" Nagan interrupted. His eyes betrayed his amusement.

"As if!" Midnight sneered. "I doubt she'll be a problem against me. I know her fears after all."

"So you do. You heard it all recently, correct? If you think that her fears might cripple her, then you're wrong." Nagan's eyes sharpened. "In fact she wants to face her fears head on and overcome them. She'll be terrified every step of the way, but she'll do it."

"I don't care." Midnight said flatly. "Why are you even telling me this? You're just going to die along with her."

Nagan laughed a laugh that sounded like a cross between a snarl and a howl. "Do you honestly think so? If you think of us in that way, then you'll never beat us." the cat looked to the house. "Mika lives for her friends so if they did die, then she would most likely die from sorrow. But if her friends can't die, then she'll be happy and she only counts two people as friends, Midnight."

"Everything dies." Midnight protested, shell shocked.

"So you say. There's a boundary around the house so you can't enter it unless she invites you inside." Nagan began to walk back into the house. "But all of her friends are welcome." the cat disappeared into the back door, enveloped in the shadows.

_What's up with this whole situation? _Midnight stood there, standing out distinctly, deep in thought until he heard the sharp intake of breath. He turned and felt his eyes widen. _Dammit. _

Mika stood inside the boundary in fresh shorts and a black bikini top, guitar in hand. Around her neck was a black choker. "What are you doing here?" she asked quietly. Midnight tried to think of a response as his mind tumbled in on itself. She was frowning and looked sleepy, because of _him. _He wanted her to at least smirk at him or have an unnerving smile on her face, anything but a frown. "Oi! I asked I question." she snapped her fingers and annoyance rolled off of her in waves.

"Oh uh... I wanted to challenge you to another fight." Midnight answered lamely. _Of all the reasons..._

"So you pick now?" Mika sighed, and touched her temple with a finger. "Look, I'm tired now so can we do this later?"

"You're not going to report me?" Midnight asked, surprised.

"If I did we wouldn't be able to fight, but if you cause any trouble I'm taking full responsibility and I will take you down." Mika smiled at the thought and ran her fingers gently over her guitar strings.

"So don't cause trouble."

"Oh? What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" he teased. _Wait... what am I saying? What am I doing?_

"I don't know you pick a reason." she replied easily. Her guitar turned a low green and disappeared. "Since you woke me up, I guess I'm not sleeping anymore."

"Then what are you going to do instead?" Midnight blinked.

"What I always do. Watch the moon and the stars." Mika smiled fully, pink lips curving perfectly.

"Can... can I watch with you?" Midnight asked, looking away quickly.

"I don't think I want you to. You're a criminal for a reason right?" she replied.

"Yeah..."

"Oh! How did you escape without anyone noticing?" Mika chirped.

"Why should I tell you that?" Midnight growled harshly.

"If you tell me, I'll let you come watch the sky with me." she said, unfazed by his response. Midnight felt his heart beat quicken at the thought of being closer to her. Mika turned away from him, placed one hand on her hip and turned her head back to look at him. "What do you say?"

"I- Yeah sure." Midnight swallowed hard.

"Then come on in!" Mika ran back to the wall of her house and began climbing to the roof of her home. For the first time, he noticed how small she really was. Her attitude made her seem taller, but she was barely five foot four. He watched as Mika stood on a railing and stood on her tiptoes to try to reach a pipe. Grinning, Midnight scrambled after her, going a different way.

"You'll never get to the top like that." he began climbing swiftly, leaving Mika behind.

"We'll see about that! Nagan! Some help here?" she called.

"No cheating!" Midnight chided, nearing the top of the house.

"Fine then." Mika pouted, finally pulling herself up onto the second pipe. From there, it would be easy to get to the roof. Midnight was regretting the route he took; there was only one narrow ledge left before just the wall remained. He had picked a dead end. Mika stood on a fat pipe, her smile never wavering. "I'm so gonna win."

"I won't let you!" Midnight leaped onto the ledge and looked for a way to get to the top. There! If he moved a little to his right, there would be a thin pipe for him to climb up. Mika leaped straight up and her hands grasped the edge of the roof. She pulled herself up on top and her eyes glinted victoriously.

"I win." Mika laughed, as Midnight finally pulled himself up onto the roof.

"Fine, fine." he muttered.

Mika promptly sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. The moonlight bathed her skin in a faint light and Midnight couldn't look away. "So tell me."

"Tell you what?" Midnight asked, startled.

"Tell me about how you escaped without anyone noticing." she prompted.

"Oh that." he sighed, reluctant to give away a dangerous secret. "You know that I'm an illusionist right? Well, I just used some of my magic to put up the appearance that I'm still in the cell. It's all fake but no one can really tell." Midnight babbled. Realizing what he said, he quickly cursed himself and Mika. How dare she make him tell secrets so easily? It wasn't like him to spill out words like that. _I hope she dies. _He thought then he instantly rejected that thought. His confusion made his stomach churn; he couldn't understand what was happening here.

"That's cool." Mika replied, before staring up at the moon. Her eyes seemed to glow with strength and power. Her eyes looked like reflections of the moon itself and Midnight was entranced. "Midnight, where are you staying?" she asked quietly. "I just want to know. Villains shouldn't be able to find lodging so easily right?"

"I sleep wherever I can." he grunted, not wanting to spill more secrets about his life thus far.

"What do you eat?"

"Why do you care?"

"How do you stay unseen?"

"None of your business." Midnight snarled. He had enough of her probing questions. "Shut up."

"Make me." Mika shot back. So he did. Midnight squeezed her throat using her magic, her collar cut off her air supply.

"That's enough!" the night roared. Duskar slammed down on the roof, his claws sending tiles flying. Several sharp points dug into Midnight's skin. Raven black wings flared and the black feathers swirled around the wolf. The wings seemed to be located between the wolf's shoulder blades, interestingly enough. "You dare harm her when she invited you into her boundary? Angel's Dancing Blades!" the feathers sharpened, looking like daggers, before they flew at Midnight. He held back a yell as the feathers danced around him, cutting his skin and clothes.

"What is this?" Midnight gasped as the feathers swirled to a stop. They didn't fall but were slowly gliding down to land on the roof top. Meanwhile, Mika had freed herself from Midnight's magic.

Her eyes blazed with distrust and betrayal. "Angel's Dancing Blades, Form Two." she growled, holding her torn off collar in her hands. Duskar obliged. The feathers danced once more at a maddeningly fast pace and Midnight couldn't concentrate enough to defend himself. Finally, Midnight released a grunt of agony as the feathers slashed his vest in half, slicing the skin underneath. Mika held up a hand and the feather drifted lazily to the rooftop.

"Coward's Run." the wolf uttered. Terror gripped Midnight's mind and at once he was on his feet. _What's happening? _He thought wildly as his body mechanically began climbing off the roof. Then his legs were forced into a run; a run that brought him humiliation. Angered, Midnight turned his head back to say something and regretted it immediately; the wolf demon stood with his back to the moon, wings flared out at full length. It looked as though Duskar carried the weight of the moon on his wings, on his shoulders and if he ever once thought about dropping his burden, the world would suffer for it.

Midnight was forced to run on until he reached the edge of Magnolia. His breath came out in ragged gasps and his legs throbbed. He dropped his shredded vest on the ground around his feet. Midnight held his shaking hands up to the moon and his insides churned with loss and sorrow.

_What's happening to me?_


	5. Subtle Struggle

**I'm sorry this took so long (don't hate me!) But as a late Christmas gift, I'm updating twice!**

**So enjoy and have a rockin' New Year's!**

**~Lupus**

* * *

><p>Mika remained on the rooftop for the rest of the night, Duskar sprawled out on his side next to her. They were silent; Mika didn't want to hear Duskar's scolding and Duskar didn't want to interrupt her ritual. Gradually, as the moon dropped lower in the sky, Mika's eyes drooped. By dawn, she asleep on Duskar, her breathing quiet and even. Her hair spilled into her face and Duskar gently swept it back over her shoulder with his tail. Nagan appeared at the edge of the roof as the sun began its trek across the sky. "How could you allow him into the boundary?" the wolf snapped at his brother.<p>

"Mika has to experience an actual relationship with a human before she dies. I feel that she needs this." Nagan answered promptly.

"You want her to experience heartbreak, betrayal and sorrow? Did she not get all of that from her father?" Duskar growled.

"Her father is the reason why I'm allowing this to happen. She feels betrayed and was suffering so what did she do? She ran away from her problems and nearly died when she tried to summon us as slaves. She needs to understand that running away won't solve anything." the cat sighed.

"So you're pitting her against an enemy? How will that help?" Duskar tilted his head to one side.

"He needs to learn about the other side of humans as well." Nagan mewed, his eyes flashing. "Midnight only sees them as things he can torture and create feelings of sorrow from, yet he has faced a great deal of misery himself. He needs to see that not everyone is bad."

"We cannot play those roles any longer, Brother." the wolf said unhappily. His eyes filled with memories only he and his brother shared. "We can't go back. We are no longer what we once were."

"Oh no? I can do as I please and however I want to. It does not matter if Nature no longer sees me in my divine might; I am Nagan." his brother hissed. They both stared down at Mika as she twitched in her sleep. Something stirred in the both of them, a feeling they were both new to yet recognized: affection. Since their past was a part of them, they both understood what love was, after all they loved their followers and citizens, but affection for one individual was different.

The brothers never really wanted to make their subjects happy as they did with Mika; they did what was right, even if it resulted in painful consequences. But Mika was different. She was more like a daughter to them than anyone else. Duskar never tired in her constant need to hold his fur; Nagan was never to tired to have long conversations with her; Duskar loved the fact that she liked to play fight with him; Nagan loved her intellectuality and her curiosity.

"You are right," Nagan sighed, his tail flicking. "I can no longer play my role, but that's alright. As long as-"

"-Mika's happy." Duskar finished. As if hearing her name in her deep slumber, Mika sighed and rolled over but Duskar kept her from falling. "We should her downstairs." he grunted.

Nagan nodded stiffly. His fur rippled and he grew once again to Duskar's size, thin black streaks running through his snow white fur. He resembled a very small tiger as he bared his fangs. Duskar watched him, troubled, as Nagan released a small groan and shrank back down to his normal size. Panting, the stripes faded as well. "I can no longer hold onto that spell." the cat muttered, almost dejectedly.

"Our powers are dwindling, Nagan." Duskar growled in understanding. "Mika needs to be prepared for this."

"Or she could attempt to restore us to who we once were." Nagan looked down at his paws bitterly.

"Either way, we have to leave her- and soon."

"Yes, but one means eternal life and the other means death."

"Is there really a difference?" the wolf asked suddenly. "We will live on in her memories and that itself is eternal life."

"I suppose so." the cat's legs tensed as a white magic circle appeared above him. The fur by his shoulder blades rippled as wings as white as an angel's flared out. The soft, downy feathers fluttered to the ground and the rooftop, melding with Duskar's earlier feathers. The wings rapidly expanded as Nagan grew to Duskar's size. This time, the cat managed to maintain the magic and stood there in his glory.

"We are ironic figures, Nagan." the night black wolf chuckled.

"That we are." Nagan walked over to Mika and wrapped his tail around her waist. Flapping his wings hard, Nagan carefully flew down and through her bedroom window.

"I'll just head over to the guild. There might be something going on." Duskar leaped down and began the trot to the guild.

Being alone wasn't Duskar's... thing. He took the shape of a wolf, which meant he adopted some of their behaviors, including pack life. He hated being alone but after a while he could deal with it; it was just the first five minutes that threw him off. He shook off his uneasiness as he neared the guild; Duskar had walked faster than he originally thought. He pushed open the doors with his muzzle and took in the now familiar scents of the guild.

Various members greeted him, including Gray and Natsu. "Oi, hey Duskar." the dark haired mage grinned. "So where's Mika?"

"Is that the only reason why you say hi?" Natsu asked before turning to the wolf. "Let's fight!"

Happy circled overhead, calling out in a teasing tone, "He lllllllikes her!" as Natsu lunged at Duskar. The wolf snorted and stepped to the side, allowing the rosy-haired mage fly by. When Natsu got to his feet and leaped at the demon again, Duskar turned, lowered his upper body and raised his tail. He caught Natsu using his tail and, muscles working furiously, Duskar spun the mage around and threw him onto a nearby table.

"I do not!" Gray snapped as Happy turned his words into a song.

"He lllllllikes her!" the blue cat laughed.

"Why does everyone have a bag with them and bathing suits?" Duskar asked, tripping Natsu with his tail.

"Oh yeah, we're going to the beach." Gray answered before rounding on Happy. "And that's why I asked about Mika!"

"Is it mandatory to go?" the wolf growled, making it obvious the fight was getting old.

"No, but you'd be missing out on a lot of fun." the Ice Make mage said, frowning at the thought of being chastised by an animal, even if the animal was a powerful wolf demon.

"Why?" Natsu asked. "We could swim, eat, build sandcastles, eat-"

"You already said that." Gray interrupted.

Natsu scowled. "So? I-"

"I only asked because Mika doesn't like the beach." the wolf smiled grimly. _Hates when she's tired._

"Just make her go. It would help her make more friends in the guild." Gray grunted.

Duskar felt the wheels in his head turn. _If she made more friends, then she would be happy, wouldn't she? _"I'll think about it, but forcing her is out of the question." He felt a hand clamp down on his head, like someone was trying to pet him but wasn't used to the action.

"So what if your master doesn't go, you can still go on your own." Gajeel grinned.

"She's not my master." Duskar growled, even though he knew Gajeel only did it to get him angry.

"Oh? You have a problem?" the Iron Dragon Slayer lifted his hand away and walked towards to the bar, where Marijane was already setting out his usual plate.

Still growling, Duskar crouched low to the ground before leaping. He was on Gajeel in a flash, knocking him down and pinning him using pure weight.

"He won't fight with me but he'll fight with Gajeel?" Natsu complained. "Fight me!"

Duskar danced out of harm's way as Natsu collided with Gajeel who was getting to his feet. The wolf grinned when he found that he started an all-out brawl between the mages once again. He sidled up to the bar and sniffed at Gajeel's "food."

"Please don't eat it. He gets mad at me when he finds out that it's gone." Marijane said, noticing the wolf. She smiled at him pleasantly and Duskar couldn't help but smile back; he loved being around living things so it always put him in a good mood.

Duskar motioned towards the beer tap instead. "Can I get some of that? It wouldn't kill me, I assure you."

"In a mug?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter." the wolf reared up on his hind legs, planting his long legs on the bar. His paws and claws tapped on the wood lightly. He could hear the wood groan from under his weight and he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Marijane asked, placing a mug carefully between his paws.

"It's nothing." Duskar clamped his teeth down on the lip of the mug and craned his neck upwards and drained the mug in one go. The liquid tasted like water to him; Duskar could only taste the strongest of foods whereas Nagan could taste the subtlest of flavors. He dropped the mug back on the counter and shook his head when Marijane offered more. "I have to go tell Mika to get ready." the wolf strode off, dodging blows from his fellow guild members. Duskar leaped back and touched minds with Nagan.

The cold winds of the desolate area that was Nagan's melded with his more tropical, warm mind.

_What is it, Duskar? _The cat asked, shying away from the unexpected heat.

_The guild is going on a trip and I thought Mika would like to go._

_ You know she hates beaches, _Nagan sighed, after reading Duskar's memories.

_But she might have fun. _The wolf said, already nearing their home.

_I'll ask her. _Nagan withdrew from the wolf's mind only to come back a moment later. _She said no._

_ Try to convince her; it would help her make better connections with the other guild members. _Duskar sniffed.

_She said she'll go, but the only thing she'll do is sleep. _

_Fine. Tell her to get ready; when I get home, I'll carry her all the way there._

Duskar cut off the connection and continued at a steady pace. For some reason, he thought that it was taking longer to get back than it took to reach the guild. Duskar uttered the spell and found that he had actually passed the home four times already. "Do not test me, idiot. I'll slaughter you." He heard the sound of footsteps getting farther away. "Running won't help either, coward. Don't even think about following Mika around today."

Snorting in disdain, Duskar ran up to the house and leaped in an open window. Mika was sprawled out on the couch, a small black bag resting on the floor beside her. She wore an white t-shirt too big for her and blood red shorts; it was obvious Mika didn't bother to dress fully today.

"Carry me." she groaned, holding up a limp hand. Nagan came in from the kitchen and nodded to his brother.

"But your lunch isn't ready yet." the cat complained.

"Who cares? The guild might provide food and if not, I'm not going to be hungry anyways. Just eat it now." Mika dropped her hand and closed her eyes.

"Do you want it, Duskar? I could add in more spices if you wish." Nagan said, padding back to the tiny kitchen. Sizzling on the stove was a half-cooked meal that Duskar couldn't remember the name off. Delectable scents wafted up to his nose and the wolf felt his mouth water; so what if he couldn't taste? Smells were enough.

"No need for anything else." Duskar reared up and snapped it out of the pan, feeling it burn as he swallowed it.

Nagan flipped the pan into the sink by tapping on the handle where it clattered in the sink. "We could have melded minds if you wanted to taste it at all." he said.

Duskar shook his head. "It's fine, now let's be off." the wolf padded back to the girl and lifted her up on his back. She sat on him so that her legs dangled off his left side. "Are those bandages waterproof?"

"Of course." Mika yawned as they left the home. "But I'm not going into the water."

"So you say." Nagan chuckled.

Midnight watched them go with an unfamiliar sense of fear in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to follow and plot Mika's revenge, but now that wolf was on guard and would attack him without a second's thought. Even though he hated to admit it, Duskar was much stronger than Midnight and the only way to hurt him would be through Mika. It was low, but he wanted that demon to suffer as Midnight had suffered from humiliation last night.

He adjusted his new vest, which looked exactly like the other one and tested to see if he could still pass through the boundary; Midnight was surprised that he could, after all he did attack Mika. Perhaps, once she invited him into her safe haven, the boundary recognized him as a friend, despite whatever happened. Midnight quickly went into her house using the unlocked back door. He searched the small kitchen, ignoring the pang of hunger his stomach wrought. He examined the living area, but could find nothing that would help him.

A sense of wrongness gripped Midnight as he climbed up the stairs. Yes, he wasn't supposed to be in here, but he never felt like this when he broke into others' homes. It was like he was invading Mika's privacy, but that never bothered him before. Still, Midnight went up and found her bedroom.

The bed was unmade and rumpled, as if the person who slept on it just got out of bed. There was a smaller rumple of sheets that made Midnight think that Nagan had slept on the bed as well. The walls were bare and the wardrobe was stuffed into a corner. He could see some of her shoes throughout the room but nothing here was usable to him. Midnight despaired at going into her bathroom and he doubted that he could do it anyways. He kicked one of her boots and went back to her bed. It was shoved up towards the window. Midnight assumed that it was so she could get in and out of the house with ease. He picked up her pillow and felt his eyes widen when he saw it. He fingered the small picture before picking it up.

The woman on it looked nearly identical to Mika, but her hair was the color of sunlight and her eyes were a deep green. She appeared older as well, but still young. Midnight flipped it over and read the back. He grinned and tucked the image into the inner pocket of his vest. He placed the pillow back down and strode outside with renewed confidence. His grin broadened as he turned and followed in the direction Team Demon Fury went off in.

Mika closed her eyes against the harsh glare of the sun and wished that it was nighttime again. She was tired but she couldn't go to sleep unless she was under some kind of shade, which Duskar refused to provide because he claimed that lifting his tail wouldn't accomplish anything. The guild had only set off just recently and were taking their time because it seemed that the trip was extended for a few days; Mika felt like everything was out to get her. The trip was long though and most of the guild had to walk because the SE four-wheelers would have been foolish with such a large amount of people. Also, they were banned from this particular beach anyway to protect the environment. Mika was lucky that Duskar was carrying her.

Nagan walked along side of them, often starting a conversation with his brother to keep him energized. Duskar was, for some unknown reason, tiring faster than before and he fought to stay awake. At least his gait wasn't uneven yet; Mika was prepared to get off him and just walk like everyone else. Duskar's back suddenly quivered and Mika stiffened.

"Don't worry about it. I said I would carry you there and I am." the wolf grunted as he struggled forward another step. Mika slid off his back with a smile.

"You are my partner and we do things equally." she tapped the top of his head. "It's my turn to carry you."

Duskar hesitated, stopping in the middle of the path. The guild members walked around him, angry at extra work needed. He nodded and his fur rippled like Nagan's would Nagan's fur rippled forwards, a note for growing larger. Duskar's fur rippled backwards and shrank down to his brother's size; an average sized wolf pup. Mika scooped him up in her arms and walked forward as Nagan followed behind. As a wolf pup, Duskar was much lighter than normal. He settled down in her arms and began dozing off immediately.

"Mika!" Natsu called, running up to her with Gray, Lucy and Erza close behind. "Where's the wolf demon? I wanna fight him!"

She smiled and showed him the sleeping puppy. "Here he is. Defenseless and adorable."

Natsu stared at him before laughing. "Look at him! He doesn't look scary at all! Bahahahahaha!"

Duskar raised his head tiredly and bared his small teeth at Natsu. His voice had changed as well and it resembled more of a yap. "I can still beat you until your black and blue." he growled.

Mika rubbed the wolf pup's head tenderly. "Oh calm down and go to sleep." she smiled as Duskar curled up again and then glared at Natsu. "Stop waking him up. He's tired."

"Mika, where are your shoes?" Gray asked teasingly.

"I could say the same for your clothes." Mika retorted. Juvia walked a few feet away with Gajeel, but her eyes were on Gray, who had turned a light shade of pink.

"Put on some clothes, Gray. The view down here isn't pleasant." Nagan sighed, closing his eyes and walking on Mika's other side.

Gray reddened further and mumbled something incoherent. Natsu and the others laughed but Mika shuddered; she felt as though someone were watching her. "Nagan... do you sense anything?" she asked.

The cat shook his head. "No, you're just being paranoid."

Stung, Mika walked on, tightening her grip on Duskar. Gray, who managed to pull on some shorts ran to catch up with her.

"Nagan didn't mean it." Duskar yapped. He pressed his nose under her chin, tickling her. "He's just tired like I am, and he doesn't like being in kitten form."

Gray was just behind her when Mika started to laugh. "But he's adorable like that!"

"Only you think that, Mika." Duskar grumbled. The wolf pup squirmed, new energy surging through his young limbs. "Let me run!"

"Oh no you don't. You promised to carry me and you're staying right here until you've fully recovered." Mika said firmly. "Oh? Hi, Gray." she greeted, finally noticing the Ice Make wizard

"Hey." Gray rubbed the back of his head. "What do you plan on doing when we get to the beach?"

"Sleep." she answered firmly.

"What? Don't you want to have any kind of fun?" Gray asked.

"For me sleep is fun and I didn't want to go anyway." Mika stuck out her tongue at him. "And a certain white cat read the memories of a certain black wolf and told me that you convinced him to convince me to go. I was just going to sleep where ever I was and you can't stop me."

Gray grinned devilishly. "Oh really? What if I freeze whatever you're sleeping on? Or just have Natsu yell into your ear about wanting to fight Duskar?"

"Duskar would most likely be swimming with Nagan. I'm a deep sleeper, I'm pretty sure that freezing whatever I'm sleeping on would just give me a cold." Mika answered.

"What if he tickles you?" Duskar asked, rolling on his back, his little pink tongue lolling out.

"What if I wrap you in raw meat and throw you in a lake of piranha?" she hissed.

"I bet you wished you let me run around now." the demon grinned.

"I do. Nagan! Do something about your brother!" Mika tossed Duskar back at the cat, who caught his brother with sheathed paws. Nagan's eyes glinted like sunlight reflecting off ice and Duskar shuddered. They chased each other around, to the amusement of the guild.

"So you're ticklish?" Gray asked wickedly.

"No- DON'T YOU DARE!" Mika struggled as Gray wrapped his arms around her, fingers running up and down her sides. "Sto- stop it!" she laughed breathlessly.

"Say please." he replied, fighting to hold her in place.

"Let... go!" Mika moaned, struggling harder now.

"Oh, he's tickling her." Nagan pinned down Duskar and they both watched avidly.

"He's gonna get it." Duskar chuckled.

Hearing, Gray glanced at the both of them. "Get what?" he demanded.

"Mika does two things when tickled." the cat began. "One, let you tickle her and she'll laugh uncontrollably or she does-"

Mika slammed her fist just under Gray's ribs and he felt the air come out of his lungs.

"That." Duskar finished before laughing, paws flailing about. One caught Nagan on his cheek and the cat rounded on the wolf pup, slamming a heavy paw into his head.

"Watch it." Nagan growled.

Duskar snarled as best he could in such a form and the brothers leaped at each other, a tumbling mass of hissing and growling. They fought each other until they both could move no longer, tired out, chests heaving. Nagan lay on his belly, ears lip with bite marks on his tail and legs. Duskar was splayed out on his back, scratches running down his side, one ear torn. Mika snorted and turned her back on them.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Gray demanded, grabbing her arm.

"They're demons. They heal automatically, look." Mika pointed as their wounds melted away and they sat up as if nothing occurred. She jerked her grip away from Gray. "If they really were wounded, I would give my life to save them, but they were only playfighting." She continued walking as Nagan and Duskar got to their feet and shook the dust from their fur. They ran up to catch up to her and Gray was never more confused in his life.


	6. A Simple Picture means the World

Fairy Tail arrived at the beach quicker than they had hoped and Mika grudgingly admitted that it was a beautiful place. The beach was bowl shaped, with gently slopes that caught the sunlight casting a warm glow about the cabins and the palm trees. The water here was supposedly always warm though Mika doubted it. There was a bar located right on the beach for easy access to drinks and food. Each team was assigned their own cabin and Mika had the smallest, since her other two teammates were animals, but she didn't mind.

The bed was right near the window and there was paneling, making it easy for her to get to the roof. Mika dropped her bag on the tiny dresser and collapsed on her bed. She closed her eyes as Nagan and Duskar told her that they were going swimming. Mika went, "Mmmkay." and they left. Mika was lulled by the sound of the waves and was close to falling asleep when she heard footsteps. They didn't belong to anyone she knew; after spending quite some time with animal shaped demons, her hearing was impeccable and she knew that every person had a different way of walking.

A hand clamped over her mouth and her body went rigid. Contacting Duskar and Nagan now would be useless; their connection weakened in moving water. "My my, your little demon certainly made a mess of my vest." Mika licked the hand, which withdrew immediately. Midnight wiped is hand on the wall. "What are you, a child?" he said, disgusted.

"Says the creep following me." Mika snapped. "One good yell and 'my little demon' will be here in an instant. Duskar will burn you to a crisp."

"Oh, but would you really want him to burn this as well?" Midnight pulled out the picture from his vest and flipped it over so Mika could see the image. Her chest tightened and she felt fury grow in her heart. Fury and hatred.

"No." she said miserably. Mika sat down on her bed, arms limp beside her.

"Then do as I say and nothing happens to your precious picture." Midnight grinned, slipping it back into her vest.

"Do you promise?" Mika asked, hands clenched in a fist. She wanted to kill him, but not when he had that picture, not when it would get ruined.

"Promise?" he scoffed. "I'll do better; I'll swear it on my life."

Mika trembled. "Fine. I'll do as you want." she whispered.

"Good. Things just got interesting."

_Well that was easy. _Midnight hadn't expected her to give in so easily, but then again he didn't expect the amount of hate, anger and sorrow that rolled off of Mika in waves either. He felt guilty, a feeling he despised. Midnight stared down at her, jealousy evident in the way he stood. Midnight could not for the life of him understand why he was jealous, there was nothing to be jealous of. But when he saw that wizard, Gray, tickling her and basically hugging her, Midnight felt a deep shot of hate and jealousy. Midnight straightened and Mika stared at the floor.

His plan was to force Mika into servitude for him, and cause massive amounts of trouble, but he couldn't do it. Not when she looked so miserable and sad. He was going soft and he was disgusted by it. Midnight was so sure that this would work and now that it was, he couldn't go through with it. He wanted her to fight for the picture back or use that annoying attitude of hers to frustrate him, but all she did was give in.

"Who's that woman?" he asked. The back of the picture merely said, "The one who held my heart and took it with her, never to return." Midnight was curious as to know who this woman was and why Mika was so desperate for the picture.

"Didn't you read the back? 'The one who held my heart and took it with her, never to return.'" Mika answered quietly.

"Her name, what she is to you?" Midnight prompted, annoyed at her lack of emotion.

"My mother. Her name was Lark Nightshade." Mika's eyes filled with sorrow and agony and Midnight was amazed that she didn't cry. Instead, she seemed to increase in weariness and fatigue. Her shoulders tensed as if she were facing an unseen enemy. Her fists clenched until the bandages strained.

Midnight slowly reached over and grasped her wrist. Mika didn't resist as he pulled her off the bed and into his lap. The scent of rose petals filled his nose and Midnight was intoxicated. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and hugged her to his chest. It was an action he wasn't used to and he felt stupid doing it, but he couldn't help himself.

"What are you doing?" Mika sniffed, her head tucked under his chin.

Midnight's mind searched for an answer that wouldn't come so at last he just sighed and said, "I don't know."

"The moment I get that picture back, I'm going to kill you." Mika said softly, playing with his black choker. Her words were relaxed as if she were speaking about the weather.

His throat tensed as her slender finger brushed his skin. "Then I can't let you have it back, can I?" he teased hoarsely.

"Oh don't be so sure of that." Mika suddenly pulled on the end of the choker, tightening it until Midnight could barely breathe. "I will try to get it back at any turn and when I do-" Mika straightened out until her lips were just inches away from his ear. "-you're a dead man."

Midnight fixed his necklace and turned his head so that her face filled up his line of vision. "You can try all you want. You're not getting it back until I say you can."

Mika smiled wickedly, as if the idea amused her. "Challenge accepted." she struggled in his lap for a moment before giving up. "Why are you hugging me? It's too hot for anyone to be touching me, least of all you." she turned her head away, uncomfortable under his gaze.

Midnight frowned. "You didn't seem to mind when that other guy was doing it."

She squirmed again. "Jealous, now are we? For your information, he's an Ice Make wizard so his body temperature is lower than other people's. You have a normal body temperature, therefore it's too hot to be touching me. Let go."

"So, in a way, you're saying that I'm hotter than him?" he asked jokingly.

Mika stopped struggling to think about it. "So you do have a sense of humor." she laughed. "And I suppose I did say that, didn't I?" she played with the edges of his vest, rubbing the fur lining.

"Do you have to move around so much?" Midnight sighed, pulling her hands away.

"Yes. When it's too hot, I have to move around to get comfortable." Mika answered. "So what is it that you wanted me to do?"

He was inhaling the smell of rose petals when Mika asked her question and his mind was blank. He was pretty sure that he had a plan, but he forgot all about it. "Um... what?" Midnight muttered.

"You took that picture for a reason right? You wanted me to do something for you?" Mika prompted.

"Oh... right." Midnight finally released her and she got to her feet, stretched out her arms and frowned.

"You sweated on me!" she complained. "I'm going to take a shower, leave if you want but-"

"I want you to hug me." Midnight interrupted, looking away. "I want you to say that you'll be there for me."

Mika fell to her knees, a small smile on her face. She wound her slender arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Midnight swallowed hard. "I'll be there for you." Slowly, she released him and hopped off into the small shower.

He sat there, breathing in the remains of the smell of roses.


End file.
